Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, an imprint method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint apparatus has received attention as one type of lithography apparatus for manufacturing an article such as a semiconductor device or a magnetic storage medium. The imprint apparatus forms a pattern on an imprint region of a substrate by bringing a mold into contact with an imprint material arranged on the imprint region and curing the imprint material. Here, the imprint region can be a region that includes at least one shot region on the substrate. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-522412, there is disclosed an operation in which an alignment mark of a shot region and an alignment mark of a mold are detected to align the shot region of the substrate and the mold based on the detection result.
Alignment between the imprint region of the substrate and the mold is performed in a state in which the imprint material arranged on the imprint region is in contact with the mold. The imprint material has a property called viscoelasticity having both viscosity and elasticity. Hence, when the substrate and the mold are relatively moved in a direction along the surface, a shear force is generated in a direction that prevents relative movement due to viscoelasticity. Viscoelasticity also has a nonlinear characteristic, and the property may rapidly change due to the velocity of the relative movement or the magnitude of the shear force. If there is a rapid change in the property when the substrate and the mold are being relatively moved for alignment, overshooting in which the relative positions between the imprint region and the mold pass the alignment target can occur. Depending on the condition, this overshooting can repetitively occur by alternately changing directions, and it can be difficult for the relative positions between the imprint region of the substrate and the mold to be within allowable ranges (difficult for the alignment to converge).